For many years conventional display devices have been designed to be viewed by multiple users simultaneously. The display properties of the display device are made such that viewers can see the same good image quality from different angles with respect to the display. This is effective in applications where many users require the same information from the display—such as, for example, displays of departure information at airports and railway stations. However, there are many applications where it would be desirable for individual users to be able to see different information from the same display. For example, in a motor car the driver may wish to view satellite navigation data while a passenger may wish to view a film. These conflicting needs could be satisfied by providing two separate display devices, but this would take up extra space and would increase the cost. Furthermore, if two separate displays were used in this example it would be possible for the driver to see the passenger's display if the driver moved his or her head, which would be distracting for the driver. As a further example, each player in a computer game for two or more players may wish to view the game from his or her own perspective. This is currently done by each player viewing the game on a separate display screen so that each player sees their own unique perspective on individual screens. However, providing a separate display screen for each player takes up a lot of space, is costly, and is not practical for portable games.
To solve these problems, multiple-view directional displays have been developed. One application of a multiple-view directional display is as a ‘dual-view display’, which can simultaneously display two or more different images, with each image being visible only in a specific direction—so an observer viewing the display device from one direction will see one image whereas an observer viewing the display device from another, different direction will see a different image. A display that can show different images to two or more users provides a considerable saving in space and cost compared with use of two or more separate displays.
Examples of possible applications of multiple-view directional display devices have been given above, but there are many other applications. For example, they may be used in aeroplanes where each passenger is provided with their own individual in-flight entertainment programmes. Currently each passenger is provided with an individual display device, typically in the back of the seat in the row in front. Using a multiple view directional display could provide considerable savings in cost, space and weight since it would be possible for one display to serve two or more passengers while still allowing each passenger to select their own choice of film.
A further advantage of a multiple-view directional display is the ability to preclude the users from seeing each other's views. This is desirable in applications requiring security such as banking or sales transactions, for example using an automatic teller machine (ATM), as well as in the above example of computer games.
A further application of a multiple view directional display is in producing a three-dimensional display. In normal vision, the two eyes of a human perceive views of the world from different perspectives, owing to their different location within the head. These two perspectives are then used by the brain to assess the distance to the various objects in a scene. In order to build a display which will effectively display a three dimensional image, it is necessary to re-create this situation and supply a so-called “stereoscopic pair” of images, one image to each eye of the observer.
Three dimensional displays are classified into two types depending on the method used to supply the different views to the eyes. A stereoscopic display typically displays both images of a stereoscopic image pair over a wide viewing area. Each of the views is encoded, for instance by colour, polarisation state, or time of display. The user is required to wear a filter system of glasses that separate the views and let each eye see only the view that is intended for it.
An autostereoscopic display displays a right-eye view and a left-eye view in different directions, so that each view is visible only from respective defined regions of space. The region of space in which an image is visible across the whole of the display active area is termed a “viewing window”. If the observer is situated such that their left eye is in the viewing window for the left eye view of a stereoscopic pair and their right eye is in the viewing window for the right-eye image of the pair, then a correct view will be seen by each eye of the observer and a three-dimensional image will be perceived. An autostereoscopic display requires no viewing aids to be worn by the observer.
An autostereoscopic display is similar in principle to a dual-view display. However, the two images displayed on an autostereoscopic display are the left-eye and right-eye images of a stereoscopic image pair, and so are not independent from one another. Furthermore, the two images are displayed so as to be visible to a single observer, with one image being visible to each eye of the observer.
For a flat panel autostereoscopic display, the formation of the viewing windows is typically due to a combination of the picture element (or “pixel”) structure of the image display unit of the autostereoscopic display and an optical element, generically termed a parallax optic. An example of a parallax optic is a parallax barrier, which is a screen with transmissive regions, often in the form of slits, separated by opaque regions. This screen can be set in front of or behind a spatial light modulator (SLM) having a two-dimensional array of picture elements to produce an autostereoscopic display.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a conventional multiple view directional display, in this case an autostereoscopic display. The directional display 1 comprises a spatial light modulator (SLM) 4 that constitutes an image display device, and a parallax barrier 5. The SLM of FIG. 1 is in the form of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having an active matrix thin film transistor (TFT) substrate 6, a counter-substrate 7, and a liquid crystal layer 8 disposed between the substrate and the counter substrate. The SLM is provided with addressing electrodes (not shown) which define a plurality of independently-addressable picture elements, and is also provided with alignment layers (not shown) for aligning the liquid crystal layer. Viewing angle enhancement films 9 and linear polarisers 10 are provided on the outer surface of each substrate 6, 7. Illumination 11 is supplied from a backlight (not shown).
The parallax barrier 5 comprises a substrate 12 with a parallax barrier aperture array 13 formed on its surface adjacent the SLM 4. The aperture array comprises vertically extending (that is, extending into the plane of the paper in FIG. 1) transparent apertures 15 separated by opaque portions 14. An anti-reflection (AR) coating 16 is formed on the opposite surface of the parallax barrier substrate 12 (which forms the output surface of the display 1).
The pixels of the SLM 4 are arranged in rows and columns with the columns extending into the plane of the paper in FIG. 1. The pixel pitch (the distance from the centre of one pixel to the centre of an adjacent pixel) in the row or horizontal direction is p. The width of the vertically-extending transmissive slits 15 of the aperture array 13 is 2w and the horizontal pitch of the transmissive slits 15 is b. The plane of the barrier aperture array 13 is spaced from the plane of the liquid crystal layer 8 by a distance s.
A driving arrangement 20 is provided for supplying the appropriate signals to the SLM 4 so that it displays the left and right eye images. In particular, these images are spatially multiplexed on the SLM 4 at alternating columns of the pixels.
In use, the display device 1 forms a left-eye image and a right-eye image, and an observer who positions their head such that their left and right eyes are coincident with the left-eye viewing window 2 and the right-eye viewing window 3, respectively, will see a three-dimensional image. The left and right viewing windows 2,3 are formed in a window plane 17 at the desired viewing distance from the display. The window plane is spaced from the plane of the aperture array 13 by a distance ro. The windows 2,3 are contiguous in the window plane and have a pitch e corresponding to the average separation between the two eyes of a human. The half angle to the centre of each window 10, 11 from the normal axis of the display is α.
The pitch of the slits 15 in the parallax barrier 5 is chosen to be close to an integer multiple of the pixel pitch of the SLM 4 so that groups of columns of pixels are associated with a specific slit of the parallax barrier. FIG. 1 shows a display device in which two pixel columns of the SLM 4 are associated with each transmissive slit 15 of the parallax barrier.
FIG. 2 shows the angular zones of light created from an SLM 4 and parallax barrier 5 where the parallax barrier has a pitch of an exact integer multiple of the pixel column pitch. In this case, the angular zones coming from different locations across the display panel surface intermix and a pure zone of view for image 1 or image 2 (where ‘image 1’ and ‘image 2’ denote the two images displayed by the SLM 4) does not exist. In order to address this, the pitch of the parallax barrier is preferably reduced slightly so that it is slightly less than an integer multiple of the pixel column pitch. As a result, the angular zones converge at a pre-defined plane (the “window plane”) in front of the display. This is known as viewpoint correction and is illustrated in FIG. 3 of the accompanying drawings, which shows the image zones created by an SLM 4 and a modified parallax barrier 5′. The viewing regions, when created in this way, are roughly kite-shaped in plan view.
FIG. 4 is a plan view of another conventional multiple view directional display device 1′. This corresponds generally to the display device 1 of FIG. 1, except that the parallax barrier 5 is placed behind the SLM 4, so that it is between the backlight and the SLM 4. This device may have the advantages that the parallax barrier is less visible to an observer, and that the pixels of the display appear to be closer to the front of the device. Furthermore, although FIGS. 1 and 4 each show a transmissive display device illuminated by a backlight, reflective devices that use ambient light (in bright conditions) are known. In the case of a transflective device, the rear parallax barrier of FIG. 4 will absorb none of the ambient lighting. This is an advantage when the display has a 2D mode that uses reflected light.
In the display devices of FIGS. 1 and 4, a parallax barrier is used as the parallax optic. Other types of parallax optic are known. For example, lenticular lens arrays may be used to direct interlaced images in different directions, so as to form a stereoscopic image pair or to form two or more images each seen in a different direction.
Holographic methods of image splitting are known, but in practice these methods suffer from viewing angle problems, pseudoscopic zones and a lack of easy control of the images.
Another type of parallax optic is a micropolariser display, which uses a polarised directional light source and patterned high precision micropolariser elements aligned with the pixels of the SLM. Such a display offers the potential for high window image quality, a compact device, and the ability to switch between a 2D display mode and a 3D display mode. The dominant requirement when using a micropolariser display as a parallax optic is the need to avoid parallax problems when the micropolariser elements are incorporated into the SLM.
Where a colour display is required, each pixel of the SLM 4 is generally given a filter associated with one of the three primary colours. By controlling groups of three pixels, each with a different colour filter, many visible colours may be produced. In an autostereoscopic display each of the stereoscopic image channels must contain sufficient of the colour filters for a balanced colour output. Many SLMs have the colour filters arranged in vertical columns, owing to ease of manufacture, so that all the pixels in a given column have the same colour filter associated with them. If a parallax optic is disposed on such an SLM with three pixel columns associated with each slit or lenslet of the parallax optic, then each viewing region will see pixels of one colour only. Care must be taken with the colour filter layout to avoid this situation. Further details of suitable colour filter layouts are given in EP-A-0 752 610.
The function of the parallax optic in a directional display device such as those shown in FIGS. 1 and 4 is to restrict light transmitted through the pixels of the SLM 4 to certain output angles. This restriction defines the angle of view of each of the pixel columns behind a given element of the parallax optic (such as for example a transmissive slit). The angular range of view of each pixel is determined by the pixel pitch p, the separation s between the plane of the pixels and the plane of the parallax optic, and the refractive index n of the material between the plane of the pixels and the plane of the parallax optic (which in the display of FIG. 1 is the substrate 7). H Yamamoto et al. show, in “Optimum parameters and viewing areas of stereoscopic full-colour LED displays using parallax barrier”, IEICE Trans. Electron., vol. E83-C, No. 10, p 1632 (2000), that the angle of separation between images in an autostereoscopic display depends on the distance between the display pixels and the parallax barrier.
The half-angle α of FIG. 1 or 4 is given by:
                              sin          ⁢                                          ⁢          α                =                  n          ⁢                                          ⁢                      sin            ⁡                          (                              arctan                ⁡                                  (                                      p                                          2                      ⁢                      s                                                        )                                            )                                                          (        1        )            
One problem with many existing multiple view directional displays is that the angular separation between the two images is too low. In principle, the angle 2α between viewing windows may be increased by increasing the pixel pitch p, decreasing the separation s between the parallax optic and the pixels, or by increasing the refractive index n of the substrate.
Co-pending UK patent application No. 0315171.9 describes novel pixel structures for use with standard parallax barriers which provides a greater angular separation between the viewing windows of a multiple-view directional display. However, it would be desirable to be able to use a standard pixel structure in a multiple-view directional display.
Co-pending UK patent application Nos. 0306516.6 and 0315170.1 propose increasing the angle of separation between the viewing windows of a multiple-view directional display by increasing the effective pitch of the pixels.
EP 1089115 discloses the use of external microlenses to improve the viewing angle incident on specially designed reflective displays for projection applications.
FIG. 5 of the accompanying drawings illustrates an autostereoscopic display of the type disclosed in EP 0656555. The display is of the “beam combiner” type in which the images produced by displays 21 and 22 are combined by a beam combiner 23 and supplied to a projection lens 24. A double lenticular screen angular amplifier 25 is used to amplify the viewing angle separation. The amplifier 25 comprises two lenticular screens or sheets of different focal lengths for changing the viewing angle separation of a projected image. Real images are formed within the optics of the amplifier 25. Also, the lenticules of the amplifier 25 must be relatively remote from the remainder of the display because they are required to re-image the whole of each LCD in the displays 21 and 22.
EP 0597629 discloses an autostereoscopic display which uses two lenticular lens arrays LS1 and LS2 to form what is known as a “hybrid sandwich” 26, as shown in FIGS. 6a and 6b of the accompanying drawings. A controllable array of light sources in the form of a switched illuminator 27 illuminates an SLM 28 either directly as shown in FIG. 6B or via the first array LS 1 as shown in FIG. 6A. Each lenticule is associated with a respective column of pixels of the SLM 28 and focuses light through the column onto a diffuser 29. The different views are then effectively separated by means of the array LS2, which in the illustrated examples has one lenticule for each adjacent pair of pixel columns. Effectively, the array LS2 re-images the image formed on the diffuser 29 to view locations 30 in the window plane of the display.
FIG. 7 of the accompanying drawings illustrates an autostereoscopic display of the type disclosed by Yamamoto et al, “Reduction of the Thickness of Lenticular Stereoscopic Display using Full Colour LED Panel”, Proc Spie, vol. 4660, 2002, pp 236.
The display comprises a light emitting diode (LED) panel 31 of very large “poster” size. Two lens arrays in the form of first and second lenticular sheets 32 and 33 are disposed between the panel 31 and a viewer. The display has a relatively large pixel pitch and a long viewing distance. In order to reduce the viewing angle separation, the first lenticular sheet 32 images and de-magnifies the pixels of the panel 31 to a much smaller pitch to provide a lower view angle separation from the second lenticular sheet 33. The focal lengths of the lenticular sheets 32 and 33 are such that the first lenticular sheet 32 focuses the panel 31 to a region between the first and second sheets. The second sheet 33 then re-images the panel to a viewing plane 34.
WO 0301542 discloses an arrangement for providing a 2D to 3D switchable liquid crystal display panel using lenticular lenses.
Schwerdtner et al, “The Dresden 3D Display (D4 D)”, SPIE, vol. 3295, pp 203, 1998 discloses the use of a prism structure in an autostereoscopic 3D display. The prism structure is responsible for creating the viewing windows of this display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,262 also discloses the use of a prism structure to form an autostereoscopic 3D display. This display requires the use of a collimated light source. The individual prisms are aligned with pixels and are also used to create the viewing windows of the display.
WO 9827451 discloses an observer tracking system in an autostereoscopic 3D display. Tracking is performed by shifting the pixels relative to a stationery parallax optic in the form of a parallax barrier and prism structure. The combination of the barrier and the prisms is used to create the viewing windows.
Sasagawa et al, “P-51: Dual Directional Backlight for Stereoscopic LCD”, Mitsubishi Electric Corporation, SID 2003 Digest, pp 399 discloses a directional backlight having two light sources. One of the light sources illuminates the left eye image whereas the other light source illuminates the right eye image in a time-sequential full-resolution 3D display. A prism structure in combination with lenticular lenses receives light from +60 and −60 directions and redirects the light in +10 and −10 directions. No parallax optic is used in this display.
WO03/015424 discloses an optical switching arrangement forming part of various 3D or multiple view displays. In each case, the optical switching part of the display is a passive birefringent lens array forming a parallax optic of the display. An arrangement for selecting which polarisation of light is output allows the display to be switched between a multiple view mode and a 2D or non-directional mode.